1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position detection device, a display device, a method of controlling a position detection device, and a method of controlling a display device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a position detection device for detecting an operation to a display surface (see, e.g., JP-A-2011-203816 (Document 1)). The coordinate input device of Document 1 is a coordinate input device for detecting operation input to the operation screen, and corrects the coordinate so that a single click operation or a double click operation is easy to recognize even if wobbling of a motion of a hand of a human or a displacement of the input due to parallax or a shadow occurs when performing the click operation or the double click operation using an electronic pen, a hand, or the like.
However, in pointing an operation to the display surface using a pointing element, it is not necessarily possible for the operator to point the position, which the operator wants to point, without fail. For example, in the case of operating the pointing element standing up, if the operator is not used to the operation with the pointing element, the arm of the operator is not fixed when performing the operation, and therefore, it is difficult to point the target position. Further, in the case of the configuration in which the pointed position on the display surface pointed by the pointing element is detected by a detection section, the error included in the pointed position detected by the detection section differs by the pointed position on the display surface thus pointed in some cases, and therefore, it is difficult to accurately detect the position pointed by the pointing element.